<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Hands and Colder Apartments by IvyCpher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162461">Cold Hands and Colder Apartments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher'>IvyCpher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The heating system breaks down in Janus and Virgil's shared apartment and Janus is absolutely freezing. Janus can't stand the cold but at least Virgil is there to keep him company and to try and keep him warm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold Hands and Colder Apartments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Janus shivered as he pulled a fleece blanket tighter about himself on the couch. Fall was just settling in and the shitty heating system in their apartment just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go off and stop working just when things were beginning to get cold. As an anemic, Janus found even the slightest chill insufferable at the best of times, but while he was in the middle of trying to finish the draft of his college thesis it made him so cranky with cold that he had half a mind to pack up and move to Florida that very second. And unfortunately for Janus, it didn't look like a repair man was going to come and fix the heating situation for another few days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You alright, Jan?" Asked Virgil as he stepped into the living room from their tiny kitchen with two mismatched and steaming mugs of tea in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm positively </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrilled</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thank you for asking." Janus grumbled as he made room on the couch for Virgil. "I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>the cold, you know." He closed his laptop and moved it to the coffee, ultimately giving up on the idea that he could complete any work while he was so uncomfortably cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil was Janus' boyfriend of two years, and in that entirety of the two years they had been together, and the few years they had lived together before becoming a couple, they had shared the same shitty apartment. Virgil, in Janus' opinion, was the only good thing about their damned apartment. The cabinets were too high, the wi-fi was always spotty no matter what, their neighbors were extremely annoying, and the dishwasher didn't even work. Virgil on the other hand was someone Janus could always depend on. He was a steady brooding mess and Janus loved him for it. Out of all the things in their apartment Virgil was the only one that Janus could confidently guess to how he would act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a roll of his eyes, Virgil sat on the couch next to his boyfriend and handed him one of the mugs. "I texted Patton, he has a space heater we can borrow. He said he can drop it off after work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>God," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sighing, Janus took his mug of tea and leaned gently onto Virgil. He let the heat from the mug soak into the palms of his hands until they tingled and burned. "We need to find a new apartment." He said, taking a sip of his too-hot tea but loving the way it warmed him up inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving to put his arm around Janus, Virgil nodded. "You still want to wait until after you graduate to start looking for one?" He asked, kissing the side of Janus' head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding softly, Janus looked up at Virgil. "Though I may be tempted to change my mind if one more thing goes wrong with this godforsaken place." He visibly shivered. "Or if the heat goes out again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frowning, Virgil took his arm off of Janus. "I don't mind that." He then put his tea down and began to pull his hoodie over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?" Janus asked, putting his tea down as well. "You can't possibly be hot. You're going to freeze to death." Just seeing his boyfriend take off his hoodie made a chill run down Janus' spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his hoodie off, Virgil shook his head. "I'm not going to freeze, you on the other hand-" He held out his hoodie to Janus. "Take it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Looking from the hoodie in his hand to Virgil, Janus felt whatever little heat there was left in his body rush to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said take it," Rolling his eyes, Virgil dropped the hoodie into Janus' lap. "You're cold and the heat isn't working." He stated plainly, as though Janus was unaware of both of these things. "Well- what else am I supposed to do? Let you be cold?" He added, a blush darkening his own face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking the hoodie, Janus smiled softly. "I mean you could…" He shrugged the blanket off his shoulders and pulled on the hoodie. He shivered at how warm it was and momentarily wrapped his arms around himself to hold that warmth close. "But I prefer this. Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil nodded and promptly stole half of the blanket that Janus had shed to put on the hoodie. "Yeah. My testosterone shots make me hotter than I'd like to be so- I don't really have an excuse to let you be cold, do I?" He asked, shifting closer to Janus and putting his arm around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, Janus might have playfully tugged the blanket out of Virgil's grip, but even then he was too cold. So he let Virgil take his half of the blanket and then he snuggled into the warmth of his boyfriend's side, holding his own half of the blanket close. "Excuse or not, I do think that it would be pretty shitty to let me freeze to death."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On a philosophical standpoint or on a legal standpoint, Mr. Double-Major?" Rolling his eyes, Virgil leaned down to press a kiss to Janus' cheek. "Though if you don't stop complaining about being cold now I might just let you freeze to be without your whining."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that Janus sat up and turned around to look at Virgil, "God, I knew there was a reason we were together." He grinned, bringing his hand up to cup Virgil's cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil grabbed Janus' hand from his face, hissing. "Damn, you really are cold." He took Janus' other hand too and shook his head. "How are you not dead?" He asked, rubbing Janus' hands together and blowing on them. "Your hands are like ice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Spite is what keeps me alive, thank you for asking." Janus' smile softened as he watched Virgil try in vain to warm his hands that he knew would just stay cold. "Thank you…" He said slowly. "You make the cold so much more bearable. If I had to be alone I probably would freeze."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil looked up at him and smiled softly in return. "Yeah whatever… it's nothing." He shrugged softly before blowing one more breath of hot air on Janus' hands before giving up. "You're welcome."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus couldn't very much say that what Virgil did warmed his hands. It had only warmed them the slightest of bits, but when Virgil stopped that tiny warmth disappeared. He kissed Virgil's cheek. "I love you, dear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love you too, Jan."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's been so long since I've put something out! :( I've been feeling really burnt out with school lately, but as of today I finally start my three week winter break! I hope to write some during my break!</p><p>I've had this fic in my drafts for months but I just finally decided to finish it since I needed something simple to work on.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>